my_fantasy_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Asasynek/Kiedy będzie Devos?
Kiedy będzie Devos? -'' To pytanie padło już setki razy, lecz odpowiedź na nie wciąż nie jest znana. Wszyscy ważni moderatorzy i administratorzy odpowiadają na to: ''będzie kiedy będzie, byleby spławić ciekawość graczy. Ale czy taka odpowiedź jest satysfakcjonująca? W żadnym razie, bo równie dobrze mogłoby jej nie być, a wyszłoby na to samo. Największym kłamstwem/nieporozumieniem (niepotrzebne skreślić) admina w tej sprawie jest zdanie, które napisał 7 maja 2013 o godzinie 23:49: Na dzień dzisiejszy mogę powiedzieć z pewnością, iż miesiąc to za mało, a także, iż pięciu nie zakładam nawet w pesymistycznym scenariuszu. Od tego czasu minął już ponad rok i 4 miesiące, a Devos jak nie było, tak nie ma. Jedni tłumaczą to tym, że admini to lenie i nie chce im się dokończyć aktualizacji, a drudzy tym, że upek zawiera zbyt dużo błędów i niedoróbek przez co nie jest wystarczająco gotowy by zadowolić graczy, lecz jaka jest prawda? Przypominijmy najpierw daty wprowadzenia poprzednich miast: *Eternia - 31.03.2011 (start gry) *Langeburg - 30.04.2011 (po 30 dniach) *Urkaden - 28.09.2011 (po 151 dniach) *Eliar - 6.07.2012 (po 282 dniach) To zrozumiałe, że każde kolejne miasto potrzebowało więcej czasu na wprowadzenie z powodu braku nowych pomysłów i chęci, jednakże patrząc na ostatnią aktualizację z miastem Eliar, to od tego czasu minęły już ponad 2 lata i 2 miesiące! Tym samym pobiło to rekord najdłuższego update w MFO2 do którego minęło 536 dni. Porównanie czasu aktualizacji w MFO2: *03.05.2006 *14.08.2006 - 103 dni *20.11.2006 - 98 dni *11.03.2007 - 111 dni *19.08.2007 - 161 dni *06.08.2008 - 353 dni *24.01.2010 - 536 dni Zatem co z aktualnościami o update? thumb|400px|Tak wyglądała mapka ułożona z puzzli, a następnie poprawiona w programie graficznym.Oficjalnie wszystko na ten temat jest utajone, zostało ujawnionych raptem kilka drobnostek, takich jak niektóre mapy, czy występujący boss Leviathan. Na start ważniejszego z przecieków co do update można zaliczyć żart Prima Aprilisowy na forum, które częściowo zostało przewrócone "do góry nogami", a wszyscy użytkownicy mieli za zadanie odszukać fragmenty puzzli porozrzucane w różnych tematach, a następnie sklejenie ich w całość. Najszybciej dokonał tego gracz Samael. Jako nagrodę gracze otrzymali tzw. Pamiętnik Testera z ważnymi informacjami o aktualizacji: W tym update musimy wprowadzić coś, czego jeszcze nie było. Dlatego prace jeszcze potrwają, ale efekt będzie naprawdę niezły... Zmiennokształtny będzie działał na nieco innej zasadzie. Jego skrypt/statystyki/zdolności będą się zmieniać w każdej walce, przez co będzie naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Prace nad panelem gm zostają przerwane. Postanowiliśmy zająć się upkiem fabularnym i naprawą błędów. Zastanawiam się czy panel w ogóle jest potrzebny, gdyż gra w aktualnej postaci nie funkcjonuje źle. Wpadłem na chwilę zobaczyć co się tutaj dzieje. Dam jeszcze znać czy będę w stanie uczestniczyć w testach... No nieźle, zostało nas tylko 6-ciu. Przydałby się nabór, ale nie ma za bardzo w kim wybierać. Próbował ktoś wykopać ten kryształ na polu 21,10 w Starej Kopalni: Poziom 2, nie wiem jak odciągnąć tego drugiego strażnika abym mógł kopać ... Musisz go zaciągnąć za te wagoniki po prawo, sterowanie takie samo jak przy bombie, i masz z 10s na wykopanie go co powinno ci spokojnie starczyć, tylko musisz wyczekać aż ten pierwszy zejdzie na dół ... co 2 minuty jest na to okazja, trochę przekombinowane, samo kopanie diamentów 30min dziennie. Rozbudowę Gildii odkładamy jednak na później, nie mamy jeszcze jednoznacznie określonej funkcjonalności ... wspólny depozyt raczej odpada ... Podwodne miasto, no nieźle Tomi, robi wrażenie. Jednak należy dodać jeszcze kilka tekstur, które wzmocnią efekt. Ta walka 2 vs 3 była bardzo wyrównana, nie wiem czy ten miecz z multiatakiem nie jest za mocny, może przerzucimy go do rękawic? ... Tornado, Ukąszenie strasznie mocne, świetnie wypada ten system naliczania statusów na podstawie liczby przeciwników, walki z przewagą 1 zawodnika wypadają znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej... Mega przyśpieszenie odkładamy na później, w połączeniu z Zamrożeniem jest za mocne. Ten Aquantis jest za mocny jak na automatyczne statystyki, cały czas ten sam scenariusz 3 statusy nieściągalne i potem Pogromca statusów, albo zmieniamy statusy lub obniżamy % na trafienie ... Zamiast paraliżu można dać klątwę, wtedy nawet w krytycznym wypadku dostają wszyscy po 1000 obrażeń co turę, dochodzi Mega 3, więc bez odporności da się też wygrać. Lista TODO: Dokończenie update fabularnego, Panel GM, Panel mapmakerów, Turnieje, Rozszerzenie funkcjonowania skryptów bossów, Zmiany w systemie ekwipunku (nowa część uzbrojenia), Gildie. Jednakże niedługo później jeden z moderatorów ogłosił, iż część informacji tutaj zawartych to bzdury (bo zapewne im się nie chce bardziej wysilać lub nie wiedzą jak to zrobić), więc nie można dokładnie stwierdzić co będzie, a co nie będzie. ---- thumb|400px|Plaże thumb|400px|Podwodna lokacja Do kolejnych, ważnych przecieków można zaliczyć informacje od BaGGy'iego, który obecnie przestał już grać w MFO, ale zanim do tego doszło założył blog na którym zamieścił zapowiedź Devos i opublikował 2 mapki. Na plażowej mapce można zobaczyć dzieci grające w piłkę na boisku, latarnię morską, statek oraz jakiś festiwal, w tym toalety i parasole ochronne. Natomiast druga mapka dzieje się pod wodą (być może to o niej mowa w pamiętniku testera) i to raczej typowe expowisko z potworami i być może jakimś bossem. ---- thumb|400px|Centrum Devos Następnym interesującym przeciekiem jest temat na forum utworzony przez gracza Andersen, który zamieścił w nim screen przedstawiający centrum oczekiwanego miasta. W tym temacie sam admin potwierdził, że pochodzi on z Devos, jednakże był nieznacznie wybrakowany i dodał aktualny, gdyż w poprzednim m.in. brakowało Aukcjonera, a kolory miały trochę inne odcienie. Można dostrzec, że przez Devos przebiega kolej z wagonami do przetransportowywania surowców wydobywanych przez górników w kopalni. Widać także aukcjonera, a obok niego budynek - prawdopodobnie sklep lub karczmę. ---- thumb|400pxInna ważna ciekawostka związana z Devos, to screen umieszczony na forum przez gracza Nikon. Pochodzi on z serwera testowego na który przez krótki okres gracze mogli się zalogować, jednakże nic oprócz tego więcej nie było. Na obrazku można zobaczyć nieco zmienioną mapę świata dookoła Devos, a także przejście do lokacji Słoneczny Brzeg. ---- thumb|400pxNa Facebookowym profilu MFO 23 i 24 marca Bicek umieścił 2 nowe screeny z Devos. Z pewnością niektórzy mogli o nich nie wiedzieć, gdyż nie każdy ma Facebooka, ale nie trzeba posiadać konta, by móc śledzić tam nowe wiadomości. Co prawda za wiele z nich wywnioskować nie można, ale zawsze lepsze takie informacje niż żadne. Na pierwszym z nich widać most, który jednak różni się od tego na którym stał benefit. thumb|400px Na drugim screenie największą uwagę zwraca skupisko żółwi i do czego ono ma służyć - ozdoby, walki, a może czegoś innego? Ponadto można zauważyć przejście do jakiejś groty. Tak czy owak obydwa screeny wyglądają dosyć pusto, lecz to tylko fragmenty mapek. ---- rightW 1 kwietnia 2014 benefit udostępnił nowy Pamiętnik Testera, aczkolwiek zważając, że był to dzień głupich żartów, to zapewne większość tych nowinek może nie mieć miejsca w aktualizacji. Mało zostało testerów po tej dłuższej przerwie. Potrzebny był nowy nabór. Na szczęście Tomi rozwiązał to dosyć sprytnie: dopuścił naszą czwórkę na serwer testowy, ale kazał nam to utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Dzięki temu mogliśmy pracować w spokoju Aż 5 minibossów - wydaje mi się, że każdy będzie mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. Dziś zebraliśmy się w czwórkę i próbowaliśmy zrobić "obchód po minibossach". Był spory problem z odnawianiem ich, tylko Gargulec nie wymaga zabijania potworów. Zabijanie płaszczek było mordęgą - jedynym pozytywem jest to, że Węgorz respi się bez limitu dziennego. Yyyyy... - Taka będzie najczęstsza reakcja graczy, gdy dojdą do zagadek logicznych. Poświęciliśmy na nie tydzień pracy, ale było warto. Obawiam się, że wielu graczy zwyczajnie nie da rady dojść dopłynąć do Podwodnej Komnaty i straci możliwość walki z minibossem. Z drugiej strony, i tak to najtrudniejszy mini w tej aktualizacji - tylko dla koneserów! Pływanie w oceanie - to jest to! Administracja postarała się z tworzeniem tej aktualizacji. Nie jestem pewien, czy wynagrodzi to czas oczekiwania na Devos, ale na pewno uciszy wszystkich. Przynajmniej tych, którzy pokonają Leviathana. Osiągnięcia ulegają znacznej przebudowie. Gdy wprowadzono zmiany na serwer testowy, nie mogłem rozpoznać zakładki z osiągnięciami. Grupowanie w czasie uważam za niepotrzebną rzecz, ale kto wie: może jakimś maniakom się przyda... Fakt, że Panel wejdzie do gry przed aktualizacją wydawał się prawie pewny. Jego opracowanie znacząco się opóźniło, więc, z tego co mówi się na testach, GMowie zaczną działać ponad 2 tygodnie po wpuszczeniu Devos. To dużo za dużo. Raczej pewne jest za to to, że na GMów będzie otwarty nabór. Jacek nie posłuchał moderatorów (którzy wciąż stanowią większość wśród testerów) i nie będzie zwracał uwagi na pełnioną funkcję na forum, lecz na dobre podanie, uczynność w grze i wiele innych czynników sukcesu. Automaty do banowania multikont z kolei będą już lada chwila. To trochę dziwne, że z automatami, które są raczej skomplikowane, poradzono sobie szybciej, niż z prostym panelem. Jubiler wprowadzony. Nie będzie to może nowość na miarę kowala, ale na pewno jest to istotna zmiana, której wpływu nie da się jednoznacznie oszacować - spodziewam się, że jeszcze będzie poprawiany. Kowal z kolei został znacznie uproszczony; pojawiła się też realna szansa na zrobienie ekwipunku +10. Ekwipunek dalej nie jest skompletowany. Brak dobrych pomysłów na nowe zdolności broni i zdolności, co za tym idzie, nie da się testować balansu PvP i TvT. Mamy jedynie abstrakcyjne, acz fajne zdolności - szczególnie poświęcenie bojowe może wprowadzić sporo przyjemnego zamieszania. Tomi wzbogacił fabułę z MFO2 tyloma elementami, że czasem trudno znaleźć jakiekolwiek podobieństwa - wszystkie podwodne misje to nowe pomysły, może dlatego jest ich tak dużo. Po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań mój Dziennik znacząco się wydłużył. Potem na forum przeczytałem, że misja z przetaczaniem kamieni jest bardzo trudna - ja o niej nawet nie wiedziałem! Robienie zmian w drużynach zakończone. Na szczęście nie skończyło się na zwiększeniu limitu członków - pełnoprawne klany zaczną panować nad tą grą. Bardzo ciekawą opcją są wojny miedzy klanami - nie jest to jeszcze do końca sprawdzone, lecz obecne projekty budzą nadzieję. Nie będzie to może rozrywka na miarę IŚ, ale walki 6v6 mogą stanowić zamiennik dla nich. O, i to już koniec cotygodniowych IŚ - teraz będą tylko raz w miesiącu, ale za to w nowej formule. Czytając niektóre z zawartych informacji można mieć obawy nie o Devos (bo kiedyś w końcu będzie), lecz w ogóle obawy o upadek MFO3, skoro już teraz adminom i testerom brakuje pomysłów na grę. ---- thumb|400px12 kwietnia 2014 na Facebooku MFO3 Bicek dodał kolejnego screena z Devos. Jest to fragment pewnej jaskini, a w niej można zobaczyć nowość - wodę do której da się zanurzyć. ---- thumb|400px24 maja 2014 został opublikowany nowy screen. Ten obrazek jest szczególny, ponieważ widać na nim nie tylko fragment pewnej lokacji, ale także znać jej nazwę - Stara Kopalnia. Osoby grające w MFO2 powinny wiedzieć, iż w owej wersji była właśnie opuszczona kopalnia, a w niej znajdował się boss Gargulec. Dostrzec można jakiegoś NPC, a na uwagę zasługuje fakt, że na screenie nie widać Bicka (Anonymous), ale admina Jacka oraz prawdopodobnie testera Koridora, czyli można spodziewać się, że update już za jakiś czas (bo jednak kilka miesięcy w porównaniu do 2 lat, to nie jest długi okres). Znajdująca się dźwignia sugeruje, że dostępna będzie podróż windą wewnątrz tej kopalni. ---- thumb|400pxBłyskawicznie, bo tylko 3 dni później (27.05.2014) umieszczono kolejnego screena. Jest to ciąg dalszy Starej Kopalni i jak można się domyślić, będzie to zapewne dosyć rozległa lokacja. Oprócz elementów detalizujących to miejsce (pył/proch, trupie czaszki, kamienie), na screenie znajdują się 2 przełączniki, jakieś rury blokujące tor ruchu wagonika - zobaczcie dalej na prawo, te rury są opadnięte, no i oczywiście w centrum sam Bicek. który wydaje się zasłaniać jakiś obiekt będący fragmentem otoczenia. Tak czy siak, prawdopodobnie pojawi się pewna łamigłówka do rozwiązania, a znając stopień złożoności MFO3, nie będzie ona aż taka prosta jak w poprzedniej wersji. ---- 5thumb|400px.06.2014 wypuszczono w obieg nowe zdjęcie z Devos. Jak widać na obrazku, miejscówka ta nosi nazwę Wyspa Skarbów, czyli od razu można domyślać się, że prawdopodobnie będzie chodzić tutaj o poszukiwanie skarbów. Prócz pięknej palmy (nowość w MFO3), zauważyć można również studnię. Jednocześnie jest to już raczej ostatni screen z Devos przed updatem, gdyż Bicek szykuje się do udostępnienia teasera (zwiastun, zapowiedź) w postaci filmiku z nagranym materiałem przechadzki po Devos, a po nim, przypuszczalnie po około miesiącu, ewentualnie może szybciej, ale lepiej nie robić sobie za wczas nadziei, w końcu otwarte zostanie długo wyczekiwane miasto. ---- thumb|400px13.06.2014 Bicek niespodziewanie uwolnił nową fotę z Devos. Tym razem orzekł, że to może być już ostatnia z przystawek, gdyż trzeba zostawić coś smakowitego na danie główne - filmik z Devos. Jest to inna część lokacji Wyspa Skarbów. Można dostrzec jakiś namiot, a także w końcu oczekiwany skarb, który może tutaj się pojawić, czyli skrzynię z tajną zawartością. ---- thumb|400px Na kolejnym obrazku znajduje się masa skarbów oraz przełamany wrak statku. Na pierwszy rzut oka ten screen wydaje się najładniejszy ze wszystkich wcześniej pokazanych. Można również zauważyć efekty bąbelkowe o których prawdopodobnie była mowa w pamiętniku testera z 2013 roku. Chociaż wciąż długo trwa "aktualizowanie", to i tak postarali się o obłędny wygląd lokacji. Oby tak dalej. ---- 8 września 2014 roku na facebookowych nowinach MFO zachęcano, aby odwiedzić https://www.youtube.com/user/myfantasyonline/videos oficjalny kanał na youtube, gdyż za bliżej niesprecyzowany czas pojawi się tam filmik z Devos. Jednocześnie polecane jest kciukowanie w górę, komentowanie i subskrybowanie, a na dodatkową zachętę, lecz dopiero po uwolnieniu Devos zostanie otwarty dział dla tych, którzy nagrywają filmiki z MFO3, więc jeśli tego nie robicie, to możecie już zacząć. ---- thumb|398pxleft13 września 2014 zarzucono kolejnego screeniaka. Lokacja przedstawia jakieś lochy. Największą uwagę skupia heksagram (gwiazda sześcioramienna) w południowej części obrazka, taki symbol występował m.in. w Komnacie Demona z MFO2, czyli przypuszczalnie może występować tutaj jakiś boss. Oprócz posągów i jakiegoś NPC zauważalne są potwory. Wyglądają podobnie do Zielonych Poczwar, lecz niech nie zmylą was pozory, gdyż już teraz część graczy przechodzących poprzednią wersję powinna skojarzyć je z Mrocznymi Impami, jednakże wtedy były bossami. Prawdopodobnie przed zwiastunem więcej screenów już nie będzie, lecz jeśli znajdzie się coś interesującego uwagi na ten temat, to w pierwszej kolejności dowiecie się tego na Facebooku MFO lub trochę później na MFO Wiki. ---- thumb|right|335 pxW Halloween, czyli 31 października 2014 na oficjalnym kanale MFO3, na youtube pojawił się wyczekiwany filmik, będący zwiastunem nowego miasta. Ta wiadomość już jest pewna - do Devos niedaleko. Oprócz samego miasta gracze będą mogli m.in. zwiedzić nowe, rozbudowane lokacje, skompletować świeże tony ekwipunku, wykonać kolejne questy i powalczyć z niespotkanymi dotąd potworami. A to tylko część z atrakcji, reszta zostanie poznana już w Devos. To ostatne uzupełnienie na tym blogu, podziękowania dla wytrwałych do samego końca. Ankieta Gdybanie nad nadejściem Devos zostało zakończonie, gratulacje dla tych, którzy trafili prawidłowo. Kiedy będzie Devos? W marcu 2014 roku W kwietniu 2014 roku W maju 2014 roku W czerwcu 2014 roku W wakacje 2014 roku (lipiec/sierpień) W IV kwartale 2014 roku (wrzesień/październik/listopad/grudzień) W 2015 roku Po 2015 roku Nigdy Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, opinie lub dodatkowe informacje, to piszcie je w komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach